You Do The Dirty Work
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: the story of how a man named Gabriel came to serve under Dr. Blakk. this all takes place before my other story about Gabe (Let's Not And Say We Did) by at least a few years. warning for things like blood and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Now then, what is such a young child doing out on their own?" The man approached a stand that stood out from the rest. It was run by a young boy, his hair as red as dark water, he was selling what looked like graffiti art. It was pretty good too. When he spoke the boy looked up suddenly from what he was previously working on.

"I'm... I'm not a 'young child'. I'm 17." The boy hissed back, Dr. Blakk was startled for a few seconds, as the boy had the face, and voice of an 12 year old, not only that but he looked extremely short for his age, he's was 5'2"" at the most.

"Well, alright. Say, you've got quite the collection here." Thaddius motioned to the table, it was stained with paint and covered in papers that were coated in paint to create brightly coloured scenery, or dull looking landscapes.

"Thanks... if you want one their 15 gold each." The boy looked up, grinning slightly with a playful look in his eye, he really was looking forward to adding more gold to his small collection.

"I'll think about it..." Blakk tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, talent like this shouldn't be wasted." The boys face changed, quickly taking on a look of curiousity and slight fear.

"What?" His eyes fell to the table in front of him.

"15 coins for colourful pieces of paper isn't going to get you anywhere. I can see something in you... potential." On the last word Thaddius's lips curled into a devilish grin.

"Po... potential?" The boy looked down at his dirt covered hands. "No, I don't have anything like that." He shoved his fists into his pockets and looked back up. "I'm... I'm perfectly happy where I am." He was lying, in fact, only the day before he had promised a few of his other homeless friends that he'd make it big someday, that he'd get off the streets and into a nice home.

"Are you sure? Because I could take you in, train you. I'm offering you a job." Blakk dusted off the sleeve of his suit and gave a side glance tothe boy. His youthful, but tired, green eyes lit up.

"I-are you sure?" He leaned forward slightly, a few red hairs falling into his face.

"Yes." Thaddius grinned.

"... I... I'll take it! I just gotta tell my folks!" The boy bounced up and down. "My names Gabe, by the way." He stuck out his tiny hand for a handshake. Blakk's hand engulfed it completely as he shook it.

"Thaddius Blakk, but you may call me Dr. Blakk. And be sure to tell your parents all the details, I wouldn't want them getting worried." He finished.

"Parents? Oh, they're not actually my parents. My... my real parents are... somewhere else..." By 'somewhere else' he meant they were living in a big fancy house in a far away cavern. "I've... just been living with these two guys for a few years, they're super friendly! I just call them my folks to make things easier." He grinned sheepishly before running off. "I'll be back in a second! Don't go anywhere! And watch my stand!" His shouts grew quieter as he ran off. Thaddius looked down at the small table with slight distaste, he still admired the artwork, though.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy wasn't lying when he said he'd return quickly, before 15 minutes had come and gone the boy had returned with a big smile and a bag upon his back.

"I'm ready to go, Mr. Blakk!" Gabe bounced up and down.

"Gabriel, can I call you Gabriel? My name is Dr. Blakk, not Mr. Blakk." Thaddius rolled his eyes slightly.

"Right... right... am... am I allowed to call you things like "sir" or "master"? Just so I don't have to worry about messing up your name." Gabe raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Alright, now come along." He placed a hand on the boys back and pushed him along. Gabriel did not stop speaking the entire time, he was obviously nervous, but, the second he laid eyes upon Dr. Blakk's mecha beast he lost the ability to speak and his jaw hung open.

"Wow..." Was all he could manage.

"Are you impressed?" Thaddius chuckled.

"Yeah! I've never been this close to a mecha beast before! Never had the money for one... but I did have a really run down one when I was younger... we had to junk it though. The thing was basically rust held together with screws." Gabe giggled a bit when he finished speaking, fondly remembering the tiny dog of a mecha he owned for two years. He was broken from his thought when he was lifted and placed onto the back of the beast.

"Hold on." Thaddius climbed on and sat in front of him, before revving the engine and speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the citadel, all Gabe could do was stare. The place was huge! The walls were all so smooth and shiny.

"You get impressed easily." Blakk chuckled as he dismounted. Gabe soon followed, but due to his small size he had to fall the last couple of inches.

"Well, yeah. I don't get around much..." His voice grew quieter as he finished speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed since Gabriel had gotten his job with Blakk. He spent most of his time getting the man things like coffee or food from the kitchen. There were a few times where he was sent to sort documents or to photocopy contracts. It wasn't the most exciting thing Gabe had done but he still felt happy doing it. Everything was going great until one day when Thaddius wasn't paying attention and knocked his cup of coffee off his desk. Gabe managed to catch sight of it from across the room, he dashed over and caught it, only spilling a few drops of the dark liquid. He had 5 years of summer camp, learning several different fighting styles and ways of self defense, to thank for that. It was after that day that things began changing. Thaddius seemed to be becoming more and more clumsy, dropping pencils, tripping over things and nearly walking into walls, all of which Gabe managed to catch and prevent. Which was good, it meant he was passing the test that the man set up.

"Gabriel! My office! Now!" A stern voice echoed over the loud speaker. Gabe grew nervous, he had to grab onto the side of the photocopier to keep steady.

"He didn't sound very patient, you may want to hurry, kid. Don't worry, I'll take care of these." A guard walked up to him and pointed towards the machine, Gabriel nodded in thanks and ran off.

"Y-yes... sir?" He poked his head into the man's office, his voice shaking slightly. The lights were off. He opened the door more and walked in slowly. "Listen... whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry!" He had made it about 20 steps into the room before he fell to his knees and put his hands above his head, as if he was praying to a god.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." Blakk's voice broke through the darkness, it sounded more comforting than it did angry, unlike earlier. "Stand up." A large hand grasped Gabe's thin shoulder and pulled him up forcefully, when the boy was standing the hand disappeared. Suddenly, light flooded the room. In front of Dr. Blakk's desk stood a man. He was wearing a strange, white outfit with a black belt around his waist. He looked like he was ready to go to sleep. Although, the sword strapped to his waist hinted at something else.

"I... Hi..." Gabe waved nervously, the man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gabriel, this is Mr. Sentoki. He will be training you." Dr. Blakk sat in his chair. Mr. Sentoki glared at Gabe before turning around.

"Listen, Thaddius. I know you already paid me, but I can't train this kid! I only work with professionals, I don't have the time to babysit a child and teach him all the basics!" He spat.

"I know he may seem useless now, but trust me, he'll be easier to train than you think." Thaddius whispered back. He glanced up to see Gabe looking at the wall, admiring the tall shelves. "Watch." Thaddius whispered, he slowly picked up a pen from the table and took aim. When it left his hand it flew in a perfect line, it was only centimeters away from Gabriel's head within seconds until...  
The pen landed on the floor, broken in two pieces. Ink spilled out of it. The two men looked up from the mess to see Gabriel with his torso twisted and his hand up. The side of it was covered in ink from breaking the pen in defense.

"See?" Dr. Blakk grinned, knowing he'd won this arguement.

"Aright... I'll train the brat." Mr. Sentoki sighed in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday Gabriel would spend several hours in a makeshift dojo with Mr. Sentoki. He'd do anything from lifting weights, to running laps around the citadel. On special days he'd spar with his teacher, he'd usually lose, but he got closer to winning every time. Halfway through one of these spars, Thaddius walked in and interupted their fight. The two froze, Mr. Sentoki in a crouching position, and Gabriel with his leg high in the air, mid kick.

"I hope you don't mind me interupting, I just need to borrow Gabe for a few seconds." He grinned at the end of the statement.

"Master?" Green eyes fell upon his teacher, who nodded his permission for the teenager to leave. They bowed to eachother before the redhead quickly ran up to join the large man who was waiting in the doorway.

"What is it, Sir?" He tilted his head, easily keeping pace with his boss. Walking with him wasn't as awkward as it had been two years ago, Gabriel was now 19 years old and nearing 6'0" in height.

"You've been growing a lot, I've noticed." He ruffled Gabriel's hair and grinned. "Your old clothes will no longer suffice, so I've had them burned." Gabe squealed in horror, the thought of his old rags being burnt made him want to cry. It was alrady bad enough that he had to cut a good length of his hair off when he first started working for the man, now he lost the last thing he had left from his time on the streets.

"But, I need clothes!" He stopped and waved his hands around, drawing Dr. Blakk's attention to his body. "I can't run around in my training gear!" Which was correct, most people wouldn't approve of a teenage boy running around in baggy pants, with bandages wrapped around his hands, waist and feet. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

"I know, I know. But, I must admit that isn't quite as embarassing as having a young, dirty homeless boy following me around everywhere." Ouch, that one hurt a bit. "That's why I ordered in a new set of clothing for you. You outgrew that old outfit anyways. Not only in height but in muscle mass as well." Gabe looked at his arm and flexed, finally seeing that he was indeed becoming physically stronger.

"Well-gah!" He yelped when he ran into Dr. Blakk's back. "Sorry.." He muttered before the man continued moving again. They entered a room with a bed, closet, and desk inside it. Gabriel's room, he had been living in the citadel for the years he worked there. In the center of the room was a mannequin, one that was covered in strange looking clothes. A long leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. There were also fingerless gloves, spiked boots and a pair of baggy black pants to go with the outfit.

"This is what you shall wear, at least until you stop growing. Then you shall be fitted for a proper uniform. Try it on." Thaddius left the room before Gabe could reply. It took a few minutes, but Gabe managed to get into the clothing. It was a little too big for him, the jacket kept sagging down his shoulders and the sleeves nearly covered his hands. He walked over to a large mirror and looked at himself. He looked pretty good, but his hair was awkwardly long. He grabbed it in his hand and pulled it back, yep, it was long enough to keep in a ponytail, in fact his hair reached his shoulders. He picked an elastic band off his desk and tied it tight around the locks of red. Much better, although he did keep a good chunk of hair up front to cover the right side of his face, he never knew why, but he always felt a little embarrassed by the small mole that sat underneath his eye. Probably because so many people called it cute. He began admiring himself, paying closer attention to detail, thinking of modifications to make to the outfit, but, it could wait, for Dr. Blakk knocked on the door.

"Uh... you can come in." Gabe called back.

"A little big, but that's alright, we need it that way. Since you're still growing, which is weird for somebody your age." He nudged Gabe slightly. "I give it a year or two before we start making appointments for you to be measured and fit for something better." He placed his hand onto Gabe's shoulder, turning both their gazes to the mirror. Gabe had seen things like what he saw in his reflection before, he had seen them on the covers of books about fathers and sons. He felt proud to have Blakk as his new father figure.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few years were a blur. Gabriel was fit for his new uniform. Everything was black. A shirt with a high collar that went into a V neck almost low enough to see the bird he had gotten tattooed on his chest. His new jacket was nice and tight and fit him well, the hood was a nice touch as well. Gabe really liked the tails of the coat, they made him feel like a badass. Although, the absense of sleeves made him feel a little akward, he could see his tan arms, muscles bulging under tough skin. Of course, that wasn't the thing that made him feel the most self conscious. What really got him was the pants. They were skin tight, but still easy to move in. He thought they were a little too tight though, since he could easily see things, more specifically things around his groin, everytime he took a step. He decided to try and ignore it. He liked his boots, knee high and comfortable. The feet were purple but trailed up to a deep black with a gradient the closer they got to the top.

"Do you like it?" Dr. Blakk asked when Gabe finished changing into it and stepped out of the room.

"Uh... yeah..." He replied, his voice now deep and lacking the joy it once held. "It definitely fits well." He chuckled and admired the small V on the right side of it. There was a larger V on his back as well, it was Blakk's symbol.

"Now, come on, I have some work I need you to do." Blakk began leaving. Gabriel quickly followed behind, struggling to tie his hair up.  
Gabe had finished his training a few weeks ago and was now constantly sent out on trips, usually jobs for collecting signatures or money. Seeing a six foot man with large muscles and a heavy glare usually scared people into giving up, none of them wanted to start fights. There were a few who did though, and it wasn't a happy ending for them, even with Gabriel going easy on them. After all, he had been trained to the 'ultamite weapon'.

The job he was about to face would top all others though. It started out simple enough. He knocked on the door to a large building, and waited a few seconds with his backup.

"Hello~" He chimed when the door opened slightly. Inside was a small, round man with a moustache, he looked very afraid.

"C-c-c-co-come in-n..." he stuttered opening the entrance for his visitors. The two guards didn't hesitate, but Gabe felt uneasy about this. He slowly stepped in, his feet heavy with doubt. "Take a seat!" The client called. "I'll be back with some drinks. Do you gents like booze?" Gabe nearly answered no, but he quickly remembered he was finally legal drinking age, so he figured it would be a nice thing to try.

"Listen... sir... buddy..." Gabe began when the man came back in with a tray. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, he held a grin upon his lips that could cut through glass. It was like a secret weapon of his, making clients feel like they were being hunted.

"Y-yes?" The man shook as be poured drinks into shot glasses. Gabe watched as the guards quickly swallowed theres, he did the same and shuddered slightly, not expecting the flavour.  
"We're here about Dr. Blakk's money. You know, you owe him a lot." He tilted his head slightly, staring at the man with little to no expression on his face.

"I-I-I know I owe him! B-but I d-don't have the money yet! I-I h-have half of it though! I can get the rest at a later date!" The client pleaded.

"I'm sorry... that just won't do." Gabe stood up and walked around the room, he stopped and stood behind the man's chair. "You had a deal." He leaned forward and whispered so only the man could hear him. He strutted around and stood in front of the chair, blocking any possible routes the man could take to run. "Pay up, you dirty bastard." Gabe spat.  
"Well... the thing is..." As the man's voice trailed off he began reaching into his jacket. It had only taken a second for Gabriel to realize what he was going for.  
"He's armed!" He shouted, three blasters were pulled out at that second, but none could load fast enough. Gabe threw himself back as a thresher slug flew out from the barrel of the man's blaster. All eyes were on him as his back arched and crimson droplets sprayed from his torso. The table, and glass cups, broke when they met with Gabriel's back. He clutched his bleeding chest in pain. "Get him!" He pointed as the man ran away.

It was an interesting chase, for somebody so tiny and tubby, the client sure could move. He was cornered several times but made his way out, he was able to make sharp turns and eventually made it to a clear path to the front door. At least, the path was clear until a black and red figure blocked it. Gabe was not pleased, his lip was pulled up in a snarl and his teeth were clenched together tightly. Blood was still dripping from the two open gashes in his chest, but there was no way he was letting this asshole go. Within a second Gabe had reached into a pocket and pulled out a sharp knife, he began stepping towards the man in front of him.

"I-I might... b-be able to find the money... please... just spare my life!"

Moments later hands were shaken and a briefcase was handed over with all the money needed inside of it.

"Good job, Gabriel. Although, I will admit, not your best run." Thaddius looked down at the bleeding man in front of him.

"Very funny..." The redhead chuckled, feeling slightly light headed. "J... just get me to a fucking doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

"Serves you right." His voice was muffled from under his mask. Nothing but his left eye could be seen, peeking out from above the thick leather that covered the bottom half of his face. The same material covered his arms and any other bare skin. Dr. Blakk had decided to start using Gabe's abilties for important things, like getting rid of competition. It was usually a last resort kind of thing, though. If anybody dared challange Blakk or try to steal from him, Gabriel was sent out to take care of them, usually meaning ending their pathetic lives. Luckily, the readhead felt no remorse for the lost souls, but bitter disgust in the filthy blood that covered his body. He took one last look at the mangled body before him and drop a small coin onto the ground, then mounted his mecha beast and rode back to the citadel under the darkness of the night, making sure to avoid anywhere that he could be spotted. When he was in the safety of the bathroom in his home he began removing his gear. He pulled his hood down, revealing specks of blood that had gotten into his hair. The lower half of his face was perfectly clean, but he had all sorts of splatters and smears around his eye. His clothes were a mess, blood soaked through his jacket and onto his skin, creating a metal-scented mess. It was a good thing he knew how to remove blood, but first, he'd quickly clean himself off. Red liquid began swirling down the drain of the shower, hot water running over every inch of his body. He still felt no guilt for what he'd done. He had been trained to be that way. A weapon that felt no guilt, but also a friendly face that would not fall under suspicion.


End file.
